scponecanonprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
K.M. Sandoval
K.M. Sandoval was an archaeologist who in 1966 traveled to Florence, Italy in order to try and salvage historical objects from the damaged caused by the Great Florence Flood. While in the Basilica of Santa Croce, Sandoval discovered a set of mud-covered vellum sheets. He managed to clean the sheets and learned they were an incomplete symphony named "On Mount Golgotha"; however, due to the anomalous effect of the music piece, Sandoval became obsessed with completing the symphony. At first he was prevented from doing so by the undercover SCP Foundation agent Spitzer, who intended to finish the piece himself. However, after Spitzer died trying, Sandoval cleaned himself of all the dirt from his salvage efforts and and unsuccessfully attempted to finish the work, dying in the process. Biography Arrival in Florence K.M. Sandoval was an American archaeologist who took part in efforts to salvage historical objects and documents from the city of Florence in northern Italy following the Great Florence Flood that occurred on the third and fourth of November, 1966. By the eighth of November, he had arrived in the city and wrote about the devastation wrought by the flood in his journal, stating that he specifically aimed to save what he could from the Basilica of Santa Croce. Sandoval and the other foreign archaeologists; who became known as the Mud Angels, were hosted by locals, and he ended up sharing a room with two other Americans, Anderson and Spitzer. The pair claimed to be archaeologists aiming to clear out the National Central Library but on the ninth of November, offered to help at the basilica if they got a chance. In truth, they were salvage personnel f Discovery of SCP-012 The following day, Sandoval visited the basilica for the first time and discovered the extent of the damage, noting the water damage done to the tomes in his journal and helping other workers move the building's damaged grand crucifix outside of the church to let it dry. On that first day, Sandoval noticed a disc of marble in the basilica's floor that had become dislodged. Suspecting it to be a tomb, he wrote about it in his journal and was keen to return and investigate. The following night, Sandoval left his lodgings to get fresh air during a row between Anderson and Spitzer concerning how best to clean mud from ancient texts. He returned to the basilica and removed the marble disc, revealing steps down into a crypt. Inside the archaeologist found a single tomb, the occupant of which had been revealed by the water damage along with a broken violin and two sets of papers that he had been buried with. Sandoval took the mud-soaked sheets and found his way home by starlight. Drying documents On the twelfth, he asked Anderson and Spitzer how they were drying documents at the National Central Library, and was shown a store room on the library's upper floor where the books were laid out to dry before being dusted for dirt and then left to dry further. He added the first set of sheets he had recovered from the tomb, although held out little hope for them due to the extent of the damage they had suffered. After cleaning the first few pages he was able to make a out a few sentences stating that the author of the sheets would be paid by an individual named "The Masked One" upon completion of his work. The second set of sheets were vellum, so Spitzer stored them between panels of wood in a separate, dry and darkened room. The following day Sandoval returned to the dry room and was able to decipher that the velum sheets contained sheet music for a religious hymn titled "On Mount Golgotha". As the basilica had been cleared of relics, Sandoval took the day to rest, as further clearing of the building would be done by workers rather than archaeologists. Throughout the day he repeatably returned to the drying room to check on the vellum sheets, writing in his journal that the symphony felt incomplete and about the crucifixion of Jesus Christ. Completing the symphony Spitzer also began obsessing over the vellum sheets and believing that the symphony needed to be completed, attempting to contribute to it by torchlight on the night of the thirteenth and accidentally causing a fire in the drying room. The sheets of vellum found by Sandoval were unharmed and Spitzer and Sandoval began discussing its completion. Spitzer claimed to know how to finish it, although Sandoval doubted he was up to the task and offered to help. Spitzer refused and left alone, followed by Anderson, who no longer trusted Spitzer. By the fifteenth, Anderson ended up injuring Spitzer and handcuffing him to his bed in the three archaeologists' shared home. Believing his colleague had gone mad, Anderson locked the vellum drying room and attempted to phone for aid. Upon discovering the phones were out, he left to inquire about when they would be functional again. Sandoval used this opportunity to take Anderson's keys and free Spitzer so they could head to the vellum room together. Upon reaching the vellum room, Spitzer prevented Sandoval from entering using martial arts. Sandoval was surprised by this, but still considered himself to unclean to interact with the vellum. By the following day Spitzer had died attempting to complete the symphony. Sandoval overheard Anderson using Foundation terminology while trying to describe what had happened into a microphone, but discounted his words as madness. As water was once again available on the sixteenth of November, Sandoval was finally able to clean himself and attempt to finish the symphony. He was unsuccessful, and died while trying. Personality and traits Sandoval was greatly upset by the damage done to Florence by the flood, bemoaning how much history must have been lost in his personal journal and stating how the task to try and save what was left sometimes seemed impossible. Upon spotting the marble disc in the Basilica of Santa Croce he became extremely keen to open it, thinking about it frequently and going back as soon as he could. As Sandoval's exposure to the sheets continued, he became obsessed with completing it, but before doing so became determined to wash himself, believing he must be clean to be worthy of writing the rest of the symphony. As he descended further into madness, Sandoval began writing nonsensically about religious events and the symphony itself. He also came to believe the stars approved of his actions and mission to finish the piece, claiming they would light his way whenever it was dark. Sandoval worked with Spitzer to try and finish the symphony, but doubted the other man was capable of the task. As he became more obsessed he ceased trusting Anderson, who did not share his commitment to the sheets. Sandoval eventually came to believe that Anderson was made after using him hear Foundation terminology. Appearances *''A Bad Composition'' *''The Journal of K. M. Sandoval'' *''Counterpoint'' *''SCP Containment Breach'' Notes and references Category:Americans Category:Archeologists Category:Males